Meet Naruto's Friends
They made it to the Tower Ace: We made it here? But we need to find the Entrance? They saw an Entrance blocked the Way and Ace moved it Ace: There's the Entrance. And then a Ninja came ?????: And this one is my spot! He blocked the entrance and he began to sleep, Ace is moving him to make sure he doesn't wake him and he succeeded it, and the Ninja wake up ?????: I was going to have a good nap for this. My name is Kakashi. Can I help you? Ace: Um... oh, yeah- Sakura needs us to go to that basement from that Tower. Kakashi: Wait a minute! You're here to help them? Well, why don't you say so? I'm sorry I blocked you way. I used to take a nap. Ace: Why you always take a Nap? Kakashi: For my meditation. And used to be a student to become a Ninja and now I became a Sensei to teach my Students as a Ninja. Daffy: And, Naruto and Sakura are you Students? Kakashi: Yes, they are. And for Naruto, he got out of control from the Kyuubi all the time. Ace: What's this about a.... Kyuubi? Kakashi: Long time ago... Naruto seemed to be out of control of his Chakra and the Kyuubi would leaked more and more. We tried to suppress it, but the Kyuubi Chakra wouldn't go away. Then one day, Naruto has transformed into a Beast. And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. They'll give you something to look forward to. Daffy: Okay? ??????: (Voice) Somebody help us! ?????? 2: (Voice) We can't get out! ??????? 3: (Voice) And there's no place for a Ninja like this? Ace: Who's that? Kakashi: You will find out soon. Ace: Alright. Let's go! They went to the Tower and they found the Basement Daffy: This must be it! They are going to open the door and the Door has became a Heartless Daffy: Oh Boy! They are fighting it and they defeated it Ace: That should do it! Wile: Let's get inside. Daffy: Naruto's Friends are waiting for us. They went inside and nobody's here Ace: Hello? Is anybody here? Wile: Well, Sakura said that we have rescued them. ??????: Did you say that Sakura wants you to rescued us?! ????? 2: Shut up! They might be them!? ????? 3: I don't think they are. Wile: Well, we are friends with Sakura. ????? 4: You are!? They come out of their hiding spot Ace: Whoa! Cool Ninja! My Ace, Daffy, Wile and Taz. Then Taz grab the Tall one and make him spin Ace: We're glad that you guys are okay. ??????: My name is Sasuke. ???????: Shikamaru. ?????? 3: My name is Ino. ?????? 4: Neji. Sasuke: It is great for you guys to save us. Ace: Are you friends with Naruto? Ino: Of course we are. We are Ninja from Our lady, Tsunade. Sasuke: I'm Naruto best friend. Ino: And I'm his friends too. But until then the Kyuubi took control of Naruto and locked us in here. Shikamaru: And even though, Naruto gave a Basket of Food. Taz is touching his Foot Shikamaru: Cut it out! And put me down! Taz is putting him down Shikamaru: Thanks. Naruto get angry and release the Kyuubi's Chakra. Neji tried to use his Bakugan to shut his charka system long enough to turned him back, but... Ace: But what? Neji: Naruto's body was covered in Chakra. And my Bakugan could peer it's cloak. Ace: That's bad. And that bad for him. Wile: Is there anyway we can do to help? Daffy: Let's go defeat Kyuubi! Sasuke: No, you can! We already done that before, but the Kyuubi won't let Naruto go... Ace: He sure is acting weird. Sasuke: It's all because he's forgotten how to trust others. You don't suppose he's been turned into a heartless, was it? All: Heartless?! Ace: If they're alarm of this, then it's a good thing we're here. Daffy: Let's go find Naruto! Shikamaru: Great! Neji: Follow me! I know the Shortcut! They went after him Neji: This is a Secret Passage. And I'll open it. He open the Secret Passage way Neji: Shall we? They went off Ace: Alright, how do we get out of here? Ino: I don't think that we could marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the Village is concealed by a sort of contraption. Ace: What kind of Contraption? Shikamaru: This one! He pull a Letter and a Lantern has rise down Daffy: A Lantern? Sasuke: That's right. If we could but light all the Lanterns, in this passage, the secret door would open.. Neji: But, as you can see the Lanterns are already burning- with a magic flame. Sasuke: You must put out this magic flame before I am able to light the Lanterns properly. Wile: Can you just throw some water on them? Ino: No, it's not enough. But if you use the power of light... Ace: Hmm... how about I use my Sword. He use his Sword and the Lantern has been restored Sasuke: Great! Ino: Only three Lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time! Ace: Alright! Sasuke: But. It is not quite that simple, you know. Certainly you cannot expect Shikamaru to hand from that handle forget? Shikamaru: What! You saying that I will- Sasuke: If he gets tired and exhausted, all the input Lanterns will rise to the ceiling again. Ino: Before you can continue, you must see to Shikamaru. Once he gets his strength back, he'll traps the lever again for you. Ace: Let's get this over with They restored all the Lantern and the door has opened Ace: Are we all set? Sasuke: Yes, and the door will be opened. Wile: But I don't see any secret door? Shikamaru: Don't worry. Just push that block over there- the one that stick out Ace: Alright. They push the Block and it review a Secret door way Sasuke: Now we must look around the Village. I heard that everyone is in trouble. Neji: You better go find Naruto, you guys. Ace: Watch out for Heartless. They left Ino: Naruto's house is at over there. I shall go on with you and wait for you.